Irish Twist: Pilot
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The first in a series following my OC Aria Sullivan. Chibs/OC Juice/OC eventually


Begin Transmission

I'm back! It's Lacy here with the promised series for SoA! Bringing back a very loved OC that I created from Irish Triangle. That's right, Aria Sullivan is back. Now, this won't be the same AU as IT. It'll be different, following along with the show from the beginning of the series.

Bit of history for Chibs and Aria. At the beginning of the series, Chibs and Aria will have been together for about six months. She's already considered his old lady, she's like Tig's little sister and Clay's daughter. To say the boys would be overprotective of her would be an understatement. She's right up there with Gemma. In order to have that, Chibs isn't a new member. He's already been there for a while.

Another change in the show. Fiona and Kerrianne are still there, only Chibs and Fiona are divorced and Fiona is working with Jimmy to keep Kerrianne away from Chibs. Needless to say, when Fiona and Aria finally meet, it'll be one hell of a cat fight.

Alright, I think that's everything you need to know for my series. Sit back, drool over the hotness and boys and girls, have fun.

Disclaimer: I only own Aria. I'd love for Chibs to be mine but really. Stephie and Koz, Katie and Tig, Tessa and Juice and Crys and Jax and poof, buh bye show.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria rolled over as she slowly woke up. She wasn't quite used to Charming yet, even though she had moved in with Chibs over two months ago, so sleeping was a bit of a challenge. She had trouble sleeping in unfamiliar places. She planned to curl up against her boyfriend of six months but she found his spot empty. Sitting up with a pout, she held the sheet against her chest.

"Chibs!" she called out. The house wasn't very big but he could easily be outside on the phone with one of the Sons.

However, as he appeared in the doorway in just his jeans, Aria was guessing he'd been in the kitchen.

"You're awake." he said, moving to kiss her.

Aria purred as she accepted the kiss. "Woke up when my heater was missing."

Chibs chuckled. "I'm making you some breakfast before we head over."

Aria fell back against the pillows. "Ah, so that's what you're doing up so early. Clay called."

Chibs nodded. "Had a problem with a gun shipment in one of the warehouses."

Aria sat up again, this time moving from the bed to get dressed. "What kinda problem?"

Chibs scratched the back of his neck. "The kind where the whole bloody thing burns down and the guns are taken."

Aria paused as she hooked her bra. "Shit."

Chibs nodded again. "Yeah. So breakfast then the garage."

Aria pulled on jeans and zipped them. "I'll be right out." she tossed Chibs a shirt. "You might wanna put this on or we'll never leave."

Chibs laughed, pulling the shirt on as he did. "That might be a small problem."

Aria smiled. "Yeah, considering how Clay reacted the last time we were late because you weren't properly dressed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria walked into Gemma's office at the garage and leans against the door.

"I hear Wendy's avoiding Jax." Aria said in a way of announcing her presence.

Gemma smiled as she looked up from her work. "Yeah, she is. Which is wrong since she's carrying my grandbaby."

Aria stepped in all the way, hands in her pockets. "Think we should go see her? Make sure she's not doing anything to risk the baby?"

Gemma nodded, standing up. "That's probably not a bad idea." she grabbed her keys.

The two headed out to Gemma's car.

"She wouldn't do anything, right?" Aria asked as they climbed in the car. "I mean, there has to be some part of her that's concerned for the baby's well being."

Gemma sighed as they started driving. "I don't know, to be honest baby. But we can hope."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

That hope was quickly thrown out the window when they arrived at Wendy's place and found her unconscious on the floor. Gemma cursed as she called for a bus while Aria knelt at Wendy's side. She was a former EMT from Washington State and was hoping she could do something to help Wendy before the bus got there.

She grabbed Wendy's hand to check for a pulse and saw the track marks between her fingers.

"Son of a bitch." Aria growled.

"What is it?" Gemma asked coming up behind her.

Aria turned to look at her. "She's got fresh tracks between her fingers and I'll bet anything her toes too."

"Jesus." Gemma said. "Jax is gonna be spitting fire over this."

It wasn't long before the bus showed up and Gemma and Aria were following it and Wendy to the hospital.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria sighed as she sat in waiting.

"Aria."

Aria looked up at the call of her name. It was Dr. Tara Knowles, Jax's high school sweetheart and the doctor Aria had personally requested work on Wendy.

"How are Wendy and the baby?" Aria asked as she stood.

Tara crossed her arms. "We had to perform an emergency c-section to save the baby. He's got a heart defect and a tear in his abdomen. The defect is probably genetic but the tear is definitely from the drug use."

Aria brought her hands up to her face and ran them through her hair. "Is he going to be okay?"

Tara sighed. "He's got a 20% chance." she looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at Aria. "Is Jax on his way?"

Aria nodded. "As are most of the guys."

"Alright," Tara said. "let me know when they get here. I'll tell Jax."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria leaned against Chibs as they laid in bed that night. Jax had stormed out of the hospital after Tara relayed the information about the baby, now named Abel, to him.

"Do you think Jax did something stupid when he left?" Aria asked softly.

Chibs sighed. "I don't know love. It was a lot to take in and Jacky boy doesn't always have the most level head." he pulled Aria closer. "We'll check on him in the morning. Try and sleep."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Wendy looked up from her hands after feeling she was being watched. She rolled her eyes, seeing Aria leaning against the door frame, watching her.

"What do you want?" Wendy asked.

Aria smirked. "Lotta attitude for someone who almost killed her son because of a drug habit."

Wendy glared at Aria. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

Aria shook her head. "You're right about that and I hope I never find out." she stepped into the room, her face darkening. "You do any more to harm that little boy and I promise, you won't live to regret it."

"You can't hurt me." Wendy said.

Aria chuckled. "Bitch, I was an EMT. I can easily make it look like an overdose." she turned to leave. "Watch yourself Wendy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria watched Jax with Abel, after hearing about the doctors trying desperately to save Wendy, who overdosed in her hospital room. Aria glanced at the floor, crossing her arms. She knew how Wendy got the drugs. She and Gemma had talked about it. She looked back at Jax and Abel. It was some guilt to deal with but it was best for Jax and Abel.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, it's a bit rough but it's just the first story. It'll get better as we go along. We didn't really see Aria interact with anyone but Gemma and Chibs but we'll see more as the series goes. So, let me know what you think, flame policy, which is located at the bottom of my profile, continues to stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
